Star-Crossed Lovers
by Jedi Phantom Tribute Time Lord
Summary: Two sisters taken forcefully from their home. Two boys falling in love with them. Two parents desperate to save them. One mastermind ready to make their worlds come crashing down. - told through the eyes of one of my OC's, If you dun like OC's, dun read. If you're a devote Katniss fan and expect her to be in this, you'll be let down.
1. Happy Hunger Games

**A/N: yes, yes, I've finally posted something Hunger Games related. the only reason its also doctor who related is because this, and a fan fic im writing on paper and must transfer over onto teh computer, is all i've been working on the past week or so. by the way, not ALL the quotes will be spot on 100% perfect, so please, don't complain. and please dont flame either! Cyberhugs for reviewers! cause I never get any XD prolly cause i dont update often... ANYWAY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games or doctor who or any characters thereof. I own all rights to Sabrina, and partial rights to Elizabeth**

**ENJOY!**

**EDIT: Yes, I changed the story to first person point of view after going over it with my friend, who is basically like a co-writer.  
**

* * *

"So daddy, where's mummy gone?" I said, my curly dark blond hair settling around my shoulders and falling down to my hips and light blue eyes asked as my father, a tallish man with brown hair and green eyes known as the Doctor, sauntered into the spaceship/time machine known as the TARDIS.

"On an adventure of her own, my sweet Sabrina. Now where's your sister Elizabeth?" he asked as he walked over to stand in front of me. I was at least his height, if not a centimeter or two taller.

"I'm over here dad." My sister Elizabeth, who had dark brown hair to the middle of her back and greenish-blue eyes, said from a bit behind me, where she basically hid in the shadows.

"Come here sweetheart, don't hide in the shadows, I want to spend some time with my girls! _Both_ of my girls." The Doctor said with a grin, motioning Elizabeth forward.

"Ah, no thanks dad, I was thinking I'd hang out in my room, sorta do my own thing this time around." Elizabeth said slowly, edging ever so slight further into the shadows.

The Doctor sighed and smiled sadly, having heard this from Elizabeth, and even me, "daddy's girl," before.

"Alright, you go have fun, but next time you _will _be spending time with your sister and I." The Doctor said in a firm yet caring tone, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Elizabeth mumbled, turning to go to her room when a bright white light shined all around us.

"Daddy! Elizabeth!" I screamed before the light blinded me and everything went back.

I groaned as I felt someone shaking me awake. I could tell by the firm grip on my shoulder this it was a male, but besides that, I knew nothing.

"Five more minutes daddy, I'm tired." I moaned, closing my eyes tighter against the light that shone down on me.

"I'm not your 'daddy,' my name's Gale" The guy said in an annoyed manner, stepping back and standing up as I opened my eyes.

I instantly panicked and stumbled to my feet, looking around frantically for my dad and sister.

"Elizabeth! Daddy!" I called as I turned on my heels, trying to find my family even if I knew it was useless.

"Whoa, easy! There's nobody in the district named Elizabeth, trust me, I know everyone here. I dunno who your dad is but he's probably not here either. What are you doing asleep in the middle of district twelve on Reaping Day anyway?" Gale asked, watching me intently with his gray eyes which contrasted against his olive skin and dark brown hair.

"They have to be here! We were all in the TARDIS, and then... wait, what's Reaping Day?" I asked, tilting my head to the side while flipping my hair out of my eyes.

"What's a tardis?" Gale asked, looking at me in utter confusion.

I rolled my eyes and sighed._ "humans" _I thought before answering. "Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Basically, a time machine and a space ship, and my home. I'm not giving you anymore information then that, now whats 'Reaping Day?'"

"Are you serious? You don't know what Reaping Day is? It's the day when tributes are selected for the Hunger Games." Gale said, shocked that I didn't know.

"What's the Hunger Games?" I pressed, trying to gain as much information as possible.

"I can't believe it. You really don't know. The Hunger Games, is a big reminder basically. A reminder to the districts that the Capitol is in control. A boy and a girl from the ages of twelve to eighteen from each of the twelve districts is picked to fight to the death until one of them remains as a victor. The victor is then showered in riches and lives in the Victor's Village." He explained quickly, motioning towards a part of town with well kept, two story buildings that seemed out of place among the shacks that most of the people lived in, and even the shops, which were better then the shacks, but still not nearly as good as the houses in the Victors Village.

"Fight to the _death? _That's so wrong! Killing people for others entertainment? That's not just wrong that's sick!" I said, completely horrified.

"Quiet!" Gale hissed, covering my mouth. "If the Capitol hears you they'll kill you!"

I pulled away from Gale, my gaze full of a fiery determination. "I'll stop this if it's the last thing I do." I growled. "How do I ensure I'm in these 'hunger games'"

Gale looked at me as if I was insane, but answered me anyway. "A girl will be chosen at random, after that any volunteer's may step forward to take my place. Same for the guys."

"Good, now when it this 'Reaping?'" I asked, raising my eyebrow in question.

"About ten minutes, we better get to the square, this way." Gale said without further question of the strange girls sanity.

"I'm Sabrina, by the way. Sabrina Song." I said as I followed him.

"Nice knowing you Sabrina Song." Gale muttered as he reached the sign in desk in the back of the square.

I waited patiently as they pricked my finger for a sample of blood before filing into a group of girls about my own age, looking up on stage to see a woman with a ridiculous pink wig start speaking.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor. " She said in a ridiculous accent to match her wig.

I let my mind wander to where my family could be as the speaker, who's name was apparently Effie Trinket, made some stupid speech about how being in the Hunger Games is an honor, yeah right.

My attention snapped back to Effie as she concluded the stupid speech with "Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first. "

_"74th? That means at least 1702 children have died in these stupid games!"_I thought, my mouth gaping as the statistics flooded to me.

I shook my head and looked up again as Effie read a name off a piece of paper.

"Primrose Everdeen!" Effie called out, scanning the crowd of teenage girls.

I started to move out of the group of sixteen year old's I was with. I wasn't sixteen, but I looked sixteen.

I just had time to see that the girl was obviously young, probably only twelve before I shouted out the words that could possibly kill me.

"I volunteer as district twelve's female tribute!" I called out, standing tall and confident, my curly dark blond hair settling around my shoulders.

"Well this is a first, district twelve finally has a volunteer! Come on up dear!" Effie urged, motioning me forward.

I walked forward with long, confident strides, the fiery determination in my eyes still glowing brightly. I knew how to cope with danger and fear, that was for sure.

As I passed where Primrose had gone back to stand with the girls her age, I looked over at the young girl, and nodded slightly as their gazes locked.

"What's your name dear?" Effie asked as I got up on the stage, nearly tripping on a long blue scarf that hung over my shoulders.

"Sabrina Song." I said briskly, staring straight ahead, not looking at anybody.

"You know that girl I assume?" Effie said, as if she expected me to be the girl's sister.

"Never seen her before in my life. But I won't let a twelve year old into an arena to fight to the death. Not when she most likely has a family, and I haven't got the faintest clue of where my family is." I said bitterly, choking on the tears that threatened to spill as the full realization that I had no idea where any of my family was hit me.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Effie said with sympathy, which I couldn't tell if it was fake or not, before turning back to the crowd. "Let's give a big hand to district twelve's first volunteer!" She said cheerfully, clapping.

She was the only one clapping though. The rest of the district, instead, took their three middle fingers and pressed them to their lips before holding them out to me.

I could only assume this was a sign of respect in this district.

"Yes, well... Now for the boys!" Effie said after an uncomfortable silence, striding over to a glass bowl filled with paper.

She took a second to decide which paper to pick before reaching her hand in and pulling one out.

"Peeta Mellark!" She called out, now scanning the crowd of teenage boys.

Nobody moved for a moment, before a sixteen year old boy with blond hair and light blue eyes, _"Like mine." _I mused silently, slowly started walking towards the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this years district twelve tributes, Sabrina Song and Peeta Mellark!" Effie announced in the annoying accent that I could figure without being told was a norm in the Capitol.

"Well, come on you two, shake hands." Effie prompts, glancing between me and Peeta.

Peeta extended his hand awkwardly and I hesitated for a second before shaking it.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Effie concluded.

Peeta and I were rushed inside a building and put in two separate rooms, apparently having an hour to say their goodbye's to their family.

I sat on the couch in the small room and let my tears I tried so desperately to hide out in public flow freely as I worried over my family and their safety.

I thought I would have the full hour to think of a plan, but I was wrong.

In a few minutes, Gale was ushered in by some people in white uniforms, which I later came to know were called Peacekeepers.

"Hey." He said slowly, watching me intently.

"Hello." I sighed, looking away so he wouldn't see my tears.

"I remembered you said you didn't know where family was, so I thought I'd come by to send you off." He explained quickly.

"Thanks. Better then sitting here alone crying my eyes out." I said, hyperventilating slightly like I usually did when I cried too hard for too long.

"To be honest, I really didn't think you'd actually volunteer." He said after about a minute of an awkward silence.

"When I saw that a little twelve year old girl was picked, I knew I had to. She doesn't deserve to die in these games. Nobody does, but still, at least I could do something about this." I explained slowly. "I would've done the same if it was my little sister, even though she's fifteen."

"Your sister, Elizabeth right? Isn't that what you said her name was?" Gale asked.

my only response was a slow nod.

"I'll keep an eye out for her. If she shows up, I'll take care of her. I promise." Gale said without hesitation.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks..." Was all I could murmur before the peacekeepers came and took Gale away, leading a girl in, the one that was originally picked for the Hunger Games. Primrose Everdeen.

"Thanks for taking my place in the Hunger Games." Primrose said before I could even think to say anything.

"No problem Primrose." I said with a shrug. I could have told the young girl I would have volunteered no matter who had been picked, but I decided against it.

"Please, call me Prim. And, take this." Prim said, stepping forward and pinning a gold pin of a bird holding an arrow in it's beak to my scarf.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at the gold pin in awe.

"A Mockingjay. Ask Peeta or Haymitch to explain to you what they are on the train to the capitol." Prim said before leaving without another word, and without giving me a chance to thank her or reuse her offer.

I sighed and sat thinking for the remainder of the hour before the peacekeepers came to escort me to the train station.

For the first time I noticed all the camera's around the district, and realization dawned on me that all this was being recorded, and probably being shown all over the country.

I sighed in frustration as I was forced to stop at the train station so the Capitol people, at least I guessed they were Capitol people, could get some pictures, or video footage or something of me and Peeta.

I retreated into the safety of the train as soon as I could.

I sat in a chair in the dining car and rubbed my temples, muttering something about "Being too young to be this old," or something to that extent.

"You're not that old, sweetheart, so stop complaining." A gruff male voice said as he sat down near me.

I glanced up at the man, who had blond hair to about his jawline and blue eyes. Light, like mine and Peeta's, but instead of a sky blue, they were more of an icy blue, like slush you wish would melt away.

"You must be Haymitch." I muttered, folding my arms on the table and burying my face in them.

"And you must be stupid if you have to guess that." Haymitch snorted.

I noted he was drunk, I could tell two ways. One, I am a Time Lord of course, and Time Lords have an incredibly sharp sense of smell. Even if they didn't, the alcohol on his breath was strong enough to smell anyway. Two, I could hear his words slurring together like a drunk's did.

"Haymitch, go easy on the girl, she doesn't even know where her family is." Effie said in an attempt to hush Haymitch's smart remarks, but only succeeded in making me start crying again.

"Elizabeth... Mummy... Daddy... please still be alive." I whimpered, keeping my face buried in my arms.

"'Mommy?' 'Daddy?' What, are you sixteen or six?" Haymitch asked, staring at me in disbelief

"Neither." I wanted to snap, yet didn't. As a Time Lord I aged much much slower then humans. I was really 746, but I thought better then to tell these strangers that.

"Sixteen." I mumbled, taking my face out of my arms and sitting up, my shoulder's still slumped forward.

"I can't hear you sweetheart!" Haymitch taunted, cutting off Effie's protest before she could even begin to speak it.

"Sixteen!" I snapped, glaring at Haymitch, the fire returning to my gaze.

"Then stop whining and complaining! _You_ volunteered to be a _tribute_, so act like one!" Haymitch growled, leaning back in his chair, pouring a bottle of what I could only guess was some type of alcohol by the smell, which made me want to throw up, into his cup.

I growled and pulled what looked faintly like a pen with an odd, blue, crystal like tip from my pocket. I pointed it at Haymitch's cup and pressed a button, Making the tip extend out further and start glowing, emitting a strange pulsing sound.

Haymitch nearly jumped out of his chair as the glass shattered.

I laughed and collapsed the device down before stuffing it back in my pocket. "You shouldn't drink. It's bad for you, and doesn't exactly help you prepare us for these cruel games." I said, leaning back in my own chair and smirking triumphantly

Haymitch looked between the shattered glass, which somehow didn't hurt anybody, and me in bewilderment.

"What _is_ that thing?" Peeta asked, sitting beside me and watching me in wonder.

"Sonic Screwdriver. My dad invented it. Don't worry it's not a weapon. Just simply a way of unlocking, re-locking, shattering, and doing a great deal more to inanimate objects." I explained, grinning.

"The Gamemakers might not let you keep that when you enter the arena." Effie pointed out.

"Then I won't tell them about it. If in the wrong hands, a Sonic Screwdriver can deal a very large amount of destruction. It's not a weapon, but still, if it falls into the wrong hands, things could get very messy, very quickly." I said, completely confident I would have my Sonic Screwdriver with me when I entered the arena.

"What's that?" Haymitch asked, motioning to my scarf.

Happy to get off the subject of the Sonic Screwdriver, I looked down, seeing the gold mockingjay pin, and a pendant my mother had given to me a long time ago.

"Which one, the pin or the pendant?" I asked, looking up at Haymitch suspiciously.

"Both." Haymitch said simply, leaning forward and propping his elbows up on the table, resting his head in his hands as he waited for me to tell him.

"The pendant my mum gave me when I was still very young. The chain and the backing of the flower is real silver, the diamonds around the tips are real, and the gems in the middle are real sapphires, 'cause my middle name's Sapphire." I explained, stroking the beautiful pendant fondly.

"Impossible, nobody in district twelve could afford that. In fact, probably only high ranking Capitol people could afford that." Haymitch scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and glared at Haymitch. "Are you daft? I'm not from district twelve! I'm not even from this country! Whatever this country is..."

"No way, It's impossible for anybody to get inside Panem without being first born here." Effie said, completely perplexed.

"I did. I dunno how, I was pulled away from my family in some sort of transmit beam and dropped in the middle of district twelve." I said, shrugging

They all looked at me like I was crazy. I should have known, the technology I was talking about was far too advanced for these people.

"A bright white light shone in the middle of my home and took me to district twelve, sorry, but I can't explain it anymore or I could 'damage history' or something like that. So my father says at least."

Haymitch shook his head, figuring I was completely hopeless. "Anyway, the pin? That's a mockingjay, isn't it?"

I nodded slowly. "That's what Prim said when she gave it to me. She said I could ask you what mockingjay's were."

Peeta nodded slowly, still watching me, although his gaze more curious then wondrous now.

"A mockingjay is a cross between a mockingbird and a jabberjay." He started to explain, pausing for a second and continuing at my confused glance.

"Jabberjay's were genetically altered birds, all male, who could memorize entire conversations and say them back to their master's, the Capitol. They were used to spy on the districts during the Dark Days, which was a rebellion back when there were thirteen districts. Eventually the rebel's found out about these jabberjay's and started feeding the Capitol lies. The Capitol released the jabberjay's into the wild, expecting them to die off, but they didn't. They bred with female mockingbirds which resulted in mockingjays. Mockingjay's cant speak like jabberjay's could, but they can still memorize melodies and sing them."

I nodded slowly and leaned back in my chair again. "Interesting." I murmured. "You mentioned there was once a thirteenth district. What happened to it?"

Peeta, Haymitch and Effie all exchanged nervous glances before Peeta spoke up again.

"The Capitol destroyed it to show the other districts that they have all the power."

I was on my feet in a moment, my expression a mix of fury, sorrow, and hopelessness.

"What?! Destroy a whole district, a whole population of people _just_ to teach the rest a lesson?! That's stupid, that's cruel, that's unfair!" I shouted.

"Quiet down, sweetheart. If the Capitol hears you saying that stuff they'll kill you the second you step foot in the arena." Haymitch said bemusedly.

"Will ya stop calling me sweetheart?! Only my mum and dad call me sweetheart!" I snapped, completely content with pouring the focus of my rage on the drunkard.

"Does it make you angry?" Haymitch asked, unfazed by my fury.

"Yes." I faltered, almost confused. My whole life my temper always made others back down, made them fear me. Haymitch was different.

"Then no, I will not stop calling you sweetheart. That rage could help you impress the Gamemakers, not to mention the sponsors." Haymitch said, smirking.

"Sponsors? What are sponsors for?" I asked, still annoyed, but, finding my anger useless, calming down.

"Sponsors give money or gifts to you mentor, that's Haymitch, and then Haymitch uses that to help you out when you need it. They can be the deciding factor between your life and your death." Effie explained, slowly starting to believe I really wasn't from Panem.

I nodded slowly and slumped back in my chair, subconsciously twirling my hair around my fingers.

I froze for a second as a few thin strands of chains brushed against my skin and I grinned. "Oh brilliant!" I exclaimed, quickly reaching up and taking my earrings out of my ears.

"Oh, this is just brilliant!" I laughed, fiddling with the seemingly ordinary earrings.

"What? A pair of earrings probably only worth a few cents?" Haymitch asked, watching me curiously

"They aren't just earrings." I murmured, squinting so I could get a better look at them. "If I'm lucky... If I'm very very lucky, they'll work as communicators between me... and... my... got it!"

I giggled uncontrollably as I put the earring back on and tapped the base of one, which looked like an owl in flight, the chains that had brushed against my skin clenched in it's talons.

"You're absolutely crazy sweetheart." Haymitch sighed, leaning back and turning his attention to something else

I bit my bottom lip, murmuring something along the lines of "please work" before taking a deep breath and speaking slowly, whispering so my voice wouldn't crack. "Daddy?"

Five seconds passed. Ten, fifteen, thirty, still no reply.

Just as I was ready to give up, a voice sounded, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Sabrina? Is that you sweetheart?" My father's voice crackled through a hidden speaker in the earrings.

I was obviously just barely suppressing a fit of laughter at the sight of the others faces as I answered. "Yeah daddy, it's me. You okay? Is Elizabeth with you?"

"No, no, I thought she was with you." My father sighed before answering my other question. "I've been better to be honest. Although I've also been a lot worse. I remember when your mother murdered me against her will. Nasty."

I sighed and smacked my palm against my face. "Dad, I'm not alone." I said, the slightest hint of annoyance in my tone.

"Well you should have told me that in the first place! Where are you, who's with you, and are you hurt in any way shape or form?" My father asked, more worried about my safety than his mistake.

"How in the world could your mother have murdered your father against her will? And how is your father still alive then?" Peeta asked, probably the most confused of them all.

"Wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff, I'll explain later." I quickly told Peeta before answering my father's questions.

"I'm fine daddy, I'm perfectly fine, I promise. I'm on a train to..." I started, trailing off and looking up at the others for the answer.

"We're going to the Capitol, sweetheart." Haymitch said, watching me as if he didn't know what to think of the strange girl.

"Who the heck is calling you sweetheart?!" My father demanded, his tone filled with hostility.

"Oh, don't worry about him daddy, it's just my mentor Haymitch. He only calls me that to get me angry so I can impress other people, which in the long run will help me stay alive in the Hunger Games. So yeah, I'm not hurt, I'm on a train going to the Capitol, and I'm with my mentor Haymitch, my fellow tribute Peeta, and our escort Effie."

"Wait, what? What? What?!" My father said quickly, his voice filling with terror and fear. "You're in the Hunger Games?!"

I tugged at the collar of my shirt nervously. "Uh, yes? If it makes you feel better I did it because I thought you and Elizabeth were dead, and I couldn't stand letting a twelve year old girl go to fight to the death instead."

"Sabrina Sapphire Song how many times have I told you not to fight to the death with humans?" My father asked, his initial fear for his daughter turning into pure annoyance.

"Uh... Never." I replied slowly.

"Well... I shouldn't have to! You should know better! If you die, then your mother will kill me again, and if she kills me again she'll be sent to Stormcage again, and if she's sent to Stormcage again then Elizabeth will be left on her own!" My father snapped.

I knew this was all just because he was worried about my safety, but he had never yelled at me like this before, and it upset me profusely, to the point of crying yet again.

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't know what else I could do. I just couldn't let that little girl be sent into the Games." I said, my voice choking on my tears.

"I know sweetheart." My father sighed. "You're too compassionate like I am. It's a very good thing, but it get's you into a lot of trouble sometimes."

"I'll talk to you later dad, I've got some explaining to do. Miss you, love you, bye." I sighed, tapping the base of my earrings again and cutting off the communication before my father could reply.

Despite telling my father I had to explain things to the others, I stayed silent, staring at the table with tears still streaming down my face.

I expected to be left alone. I expected everyone to clear out and leave me sitting there all night. What I did not expect, was Peeta wrapping his arm around my shoulders to comfort me.

It surprised me, but what surprised me even more is how I responded to it.

I embraced Peeta in a tight hug and cried silently, my sobs making my whole body quiver, and my hyperventilating didn't help that one bit.

I didn't know how long I sat there crying on Peeta's shoulder, five or ten minutes maybe, before Effie started saying something about watching the Reapings and forced everyone into another car that had a large television set.

I sat on a leather couch between Peeta and Haymitch, hugging my knees tightly and still slightly hyperventilating as I watched the different Reapings, slightly annoyed at the commentary by, who Effie said, was the interviewer, Caesar Flickerman, and the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane.

I couldn't help but be curious at what the two had to say about the district twelve Reaping. Even though I had tried to drown out their voices throughout the whole program, I listened intently when district twelve's Reaping rolled around.

"The district twelve Reaping is by far the most curious and confusing, Seneca." Caesar stated as a clip of district twelve's Reaping played.

"And why is that, Caesar?" Seneca asked.

"Well if you pay close attention in the section of sixteen year old girls when the original name is called, the volunteer doesn't hesitate even for a second before going to volunteer. In fact, I think she started moving before the first girl's name was completely said, as if she planned to volunteer _beforehand_." Caesar responded as Effie grabs the slip of paper with Prim's name on it.

I watched the screen closely and sure enough, I had started moving before Effie even finished saying "Primrose."

"Well, well, well, look who's been paying attention." I muttered under my breath.

"Wait, you _wanted_ to be in the games?" Haymitch asked, believing once again that I was completely insane.

"Wanted, no, planned, yes." I said, still watching the Reaping.

"Why? Nobody from an outlying district is stupid enough to go into the Hunger Games by free will." Haymitch pressed, determined to get the answer one way or another.

"Because somebody was smart enough and powerful enough to take me directly from my home, which _should _be impossible. Somebody wants me here. It'd be rude not to comply." I said, grinning like my dad did when turning something serious into a joke.

"You're crazy sweetheart. Completely crazy." Haymitch sighed, shaking his head.

"Oh I'm more then just crazy. I'm flippin' mad." I laughed. "My sanity was lost a _long_ time ago."

"I believe you." Haymitch said, standing up as the replay of the Reaping's was concluded. "We'll be arriving in the Capitol tomorrow, I want you both well rested." He said, pointing at both Peeta and I.

"Whatever you say, Haymitch." I said half sarcastically as I stood up, smiled a bit shyly at Peeta, and disappeared to my room.

* * *

**A/N: Did you enjoy? tell meh in reviews! - lame way to try and get reviews. I'll take any constructive criticism, but please no flames! anyway, all of this takes up all of 7 pages, and most of an 8th on Open Office (my computers writer thingy) I'm currently working on Chapter two, and I've gotten to page 10 on Open Office :P I'd tell you more, but, SPOILERS. anyway, the name Star-Crossed Lovers will be gradually understood as the story is told. *whistles nonchalantly***


	2. Opening Ceremonies

**A/N: Chapter 2 came quicker then i thought it would XD yush. it has been changed to the first person point of view following Sabrina. hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and if you did hope you enjoy this one just as much**

* * *

I didn't want to move when I woke up. I was too comfortable under the layers of thick, warm blankets on the soft bed.

I just laid there for a few minutes before Effie came and knocked on my door. "Wake up, Sabrina! It's going to be a big, big, big day!" she trilled before going away.

I sighed and slowly got out of the bed. I had found night clothes in the dresser and decided to use them the night before, draping my day clothes over a chair in the room.

I took my time as I stripped of the warm silk night clothes and pulled on my cool faded jeans, royal blue t-shirt with sleeves to the elbow, and dangerously long scarf, which still had the mockingjay pin on it.

The coolness of the clothes felt good against my skin, which was a bit too warm for my liking. I mused about this shortly as I pulled on my blue trainers and looked at myself in the full length mirror.

I laughed as I notice how much blue I was wearing. Literally everything I was wearing was blue.

"Oh well, looks good with my blond hair, and it complements my eyes." I giggled to myself as I started towards the dining car.

Just before I reached the door to my room, I heard what everyone else would have thought to be the thin chains on my earrings chiming together, but was really a warning that somebody was trying to contact me.

I tapped the base of my earrings and waited a few seconds before my father's voice sounded.

"Having fun sweetheart?" He asked sarcastically.

"Of course, I love it here, the beds are quite comfortable. Although I miss my bunk bed on the TARDIS." I said, not awake enough to register his sarcasm.

"Listen, the person holding you here is going to sort of, download, fake memories into your mind, giving you a life before you came here. You'll remember growing up in district 12, you'll remember friends and family, but it wont be real, you've got to always remember that it isn't real and it will never be real." My father said sternly.

"You got it daddy. Anything else? I'm missing breakfast." I told him, chewing on my nails.

"Yes, I've found a way to create a psychic link with you so you and only you will hear what I say through your thoughts, although I wouldn't be able to hear your thoughts, so you'd still have to talk, or whisper really, and possibly make others think you're crazy. Would you like that?" He asked.

"Apsativly posolutly." I stated without hesitation.

"Alright, but the 'downloading' process will give you a splitting headache, and the creation of the psychic link will only make it worse." He warned.

"Okay, okay, fine, just make the link, I'll talk to ya later." I said absentmindedly, cutting off the communication and walking out of my room, making my way to the dining car.

I heard Haymitch talking to Peeta about something, but ignored it until I had gotten my food and sat between the two of them.

"Glad you made it to the survival lesson, sweetheart." Haymitch said sarcastically, nearly making me gag at the smell alcohol on his breath. He wasn't drunk, but he had been drinking recently.

"Lesson? Since when did we have lessons? Oh bother, I should had brought my notebook, I like being prepared for any tests." I said bemusedly, grinning at the glare Haymitch shot me.

"Anyway, we were just talking about how to find shelter since apparently building a fire's a death wish." Peeta explained.

"How do you find shelter?" I asked curiously, shaking my head slightly as the headache the Doctor had warned me about started coming on strong.

"Give me a chance to wake up, sweetheart." Haymitch sighed.

"How do you find shelter?" I asked again, more forcefully this time.

Haymitch ignored me and reached for a bottle of something and without thinking, I picked up the knife resting next to my plate and stabbed the table, just narrowly missing Haymitch's hand.

"That is mahogany!" Effie exclaimed.

"Congratulations, sweetheart, you just killed a place-mat." Haymitch said, slightly impressed with my outburst.

"Yeah, well don't expect me to kill anything else. I'm not a murderer." I muttered, pushing my food away from me and propping my elbow's up on the table, rubbing my temples to try and get rid of the splitting headache.

"You murder helpless animals." Haymitch said pointedly, making me look up at him like he was crazy.

"What?" I asked as the memories the person keeping me here was giving me slowly started to form together in my mind, almost like a chain of memories being strung together.

"You're a hunter, you go outside the fence despite the danger, and you hunt. That's murdering helpless animals."

I was about to tell Haymitch he was crazy before _that_ memory was added. I had to risk my life to hunt to feed my family because...

"My brother Nicholas was in the Hunger Games." I stated, staring down at the table with large unblinking eyes as painful memory after painful memory was added to the chain. "He was the very first death in the 70th annual Hunger Games."

"Yeah, always sad when the first tribute to die is one of yours. Your brother was a good kid too, could have won if he listened to my initial instructions." Haymitch sighed.

"What were your initial instructions?" I asked, still staring unblinkingly at the table.

"Are. These apply to you too. As soon as the gong sounds, run _away_ from the cornucopia. Don't go anywhere near it at first, I don't want you two caught up in the bloodbath." Haymitch said sternly.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I scoffed, looking up at Haymitch's snort of disbelief.

"You say that now, you're you're strong willed and thick headed. Always have been, always will be. Just like your brother." Haymitch said, making me roll my eyes.

"So, strengths, weaknesses, I want to know them. What are you two good at?" Haymitch asked, starting to get serious.

"Sabrina can shoot. Like, really well." Peeta said after a moment of silence. "My dad buys her squirrels all the time." He added when I looked at him with a how-would-you-know-that look.

I looked down at the table again, my headache still strong with the "downloading" memories and my dad trying to create a psychic link with me.

"Peeta's strong. He can lift a hundred pound sack of flour over his head. I've seen it." I said quickly.

"Yes, and there will be plenty of bags of flour to throw at people in the arena." Peeta said sarcastically.

"There's always hand to hand combat, Peeta, if somebody comes at me and I don't have a knife, or some sort of weapon, I'll be dead. You at least have a chance." I sighed, trying to get the attention off of myself.

"No, I don't stand a chance. You'll just be up in a tree, eating raw squirrels and picking the others off one by one with arrows!" Peeta snapped. "My mom said this year district twelve might finally have a winner. She wasn't talking about me Sabrina, she was talking about you. 'She's a fighter that one is' she told me."

"I wish my own mother had as much faith in me. All she cares about is Elizabeth this, and Elizabeth that, she doesn't even think about me because I'm the oldest! I doubt she even cares that I'm going to my death!" I growled.

Peeta simply glared at me and I ducked my head, slumping down in my chair and hissing in pain as my headache spiked up intensely. "When to we get to the capitol?" I asked, mumbling so I could barely be heard.

"Right now." Peeta said, and I realized he had stood up and walked over to one of the windows.

I stood and walked over to stand at the window, watching the crowd with a blank expression, while Peeta smiled and waved at the people of the Capitol.

"Try to learn from him sweetheart, he knows what he's doing." Haymitch said quietly, startling me.

"Please, I know how to please the crowd. I'm just... shy." I scoffed.

"Trust me sweetheart, you're not shy. Just stick with Peeta and you'll be fine." Haymitch said, also staring out at the crowd with a blank expression.

"What, present us as a team when we'll be fighting to the death?" I asked, completely confused.

"Exactly."

I shook my head and decided against questioning him. The last thing Haymitch told us before we were "escorted" off the train was not to object to anything the prep teams and stylists did to us.

As soon as I saw what was waiting for me, I knew exactly what Haymitch meant. There were three of the most ridiculous humans waiting for me, and that was saying something.

The first one I noticed was Venia, a woman who was thin and angular with aqua spiked hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows.

Then I looked around as saw the other two, Flavius, a male with orange corkscrew curls and purple lipstick, and Octavia, a plump woman whose entire body has been dyed a light pea green.

"Ever heard of a haircut? That's the longest hair I've ever seen." Venia said as soon as I had set foot into the room.

"If you can manage to straighten it, it'll be nearly to the floor." I said in a matter-of-fact tone, twirling my curly hair with my fingers.

"Maybe later, lets just work on getting all the dirt out of it for now." Flavius said, taking a small section of my hair and examining it.

"That's not dirt, that just the color my hair is. What, don't at least some Capitol people have naturally colored hair?" I asked, laughing at the looks the prep team shot me.

"Maybe Cinna will let us dye it a more appealing color." Flavius murmured to Venia as they led me to a bath of a thick purple liquid.

I had to bite my lip to keep from protesting each time they stuck me into another horrible smelling bath of a weird color, or talked about doing something crazy with my hair.

"Despite being from district twelve, you're hair's really quite soft, and nearly completely free of knots despite the curls." Flavius stated as he washed my hair for the fourth time in the past six hours.

"Well I wasn't raised in a barn. I know what a hairbrush is, and I use it daily." I sighed, getting used to the weirdness of it all. Specifically the weirdness of being naked in front of total strangers, of whom one was a guy.

I pretended to listen to their endless chatter until they finally stopped putting me in baths and let me put a robe on.

Flavius brushed out my hair, but kept it curled. Octavia filed my nails into perfect ovals and applied a clear nail polish meant to keep them from breaking. Venia applied a very minimal amount of make-up, which I was thankful for, and they all cleared out when Cinna came in.

Cinna had dark skin and hair, green eyes, and gold eyeliner, which was the most absurd thing about him. I was slightly shocked. I expected him to be just as crazy as the prep team, if not crazier.

"I think it's really brave what you did back there. With a girl you didn't even know. I am Cinna." Cinna said, extending his hand out to me.

"Sabrina." I replied simply, shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'm here to help you in any way that I can." He said, sitting down near me.

"Most people just congratulate me." I said after a moment of silence.

"Well, I don't see the point in that." Cinna stated bluntly.

"You're a new stylist right? I've never seen you before." I stated.

"Yes, this is my first year." Cinna confirmed

"Auto-assigned to District twelve? Most new stylist's are."

"I asked to be district twelve's stylist." He corrected. "So tonight, they have the Tribute Parade. Take you out and show you to the world."

"So you're here to make me look pretty?" I asked with a sigh.

"I'm here to help you make an impression" Cinna corrected. I was starting to think I should just keep my mouth shut and let him explain things instead of make assumptions and being corrected.

"Pity, the prep team was so excited to dye my hair some whacky color." I said, a smile the only indicator that I was joking around

My ability to make jokes at a time like this made Cinna smile "Now usually, they dress people in the clothes from their district." He said.

"Yes, and as district twelve, we've always been coal miners... or coal... please tell me you don't plan on striping me and covering me in coal dust like they did with those tributes a few years back." I said, cringing at the thought.

Cinna chuckled at my horror of the thought of wearing nothing but coal dust in front of the whole of Panem. "No, I don't wanna focus on the coal miners, or the coal. I wanna do something they're going to remember. Did they explain about getting sponsors?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not that great at making friends." I sighed. No matter how much I denied it I just was not good at making friends.

"We'll see about that." Cinna said. "Tell me Sabrina, are you afraid of fire?"

"Depends. What are you planing?" I asked, my stomach churning.

"I'm planning to light you on fire. Me and Portia, the other district twelve stylist, have been working to create a synthetic fire that won't burn you." Cinna explained, smiling at my look of unease.

I couldn't believe it, he was really going to light me on fire.

I stood by my chariot with Peeta, both of us in a black outfit that vaguely resembled battle armor.

We both had capes which were to be lit on fire when we were supposed to go out and start pleasing the crowd for what was probably the rest of our lives.

I had to restrain from biting my nails, a bad habit that often presented itself when I was bored or nervous.

I couldn't find anything to keep my hands busy. My hair was up in an elaborate braid type deal that started behind my left ear and wrapped around the back of my head, falling over my right shoulder and hanging down around the top of my waist. It looked nice with my curly hair, but it restricted me from twirling my hair around my fingers to keep me from biting my nails.

I couldn't fiddle with the necklace my mother gave me, I refused to take it off so it was tucked inside my outfit, completely out of sight.

I didn't notice the chariots had started going out until I heard the crowd's roaring applause and Cinna and Portia ushered me and Peeta onto the district twelve chariot and lit our capes.

I expected to feel my flesh burning and my hair singeing, but surprisingly, I felt nothing. This impressed me.

As the chariot started going Cinna shouted something I just barely couldn't hear.

"What did he say?" I asked Peeta, hoping he had heard Cinna.

"I think he said to hold hands." Peeta said slowly.

I blushed a deep red and hoped Peeta couldn't tell with how the synthetic fire cast shadow's on our faces.

I took Peeta's hand and looked back at Cinna, who gave us a nod of approval, before the chariot rolled out and the crowd went berserk at our outfits.

I smiled and raised my and Peeta's hands up in the air, making the crowd even crazier.

I smiled at Peeta and quickly turned my attention to the audience, blushing, when he smiled back at me.

One woman in the crowd in particular caught my attention. She didn't look Capitol, not at all, but everyone in the districts was watching from home, as movement between districts and to the Capitol is forbidden.

The woman was grinning and screaming my name. I knew I had met the woman before, but couldn't recall who she was.

The woman's screaming set off a chain reaction, as the whole crowd started chanting my name.

"They absolutely love you." Peeta said, almost shouting to be heard over the roar of approval from the crowd.

"I don't think that's necessarily a good thing." I replied, watching the other tributes, who were giving both of us the death glare, warily.

Peeta and I lowered our hands as the chariot came to a stop in front of President Snow's mansion, but neither let go of the other.

"Welcome, tributes, to the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games!" President Snow said when the cheering of the crowd died down.

My blood ran cold as I heard the President's voice. I had heard it before, and although I had only heard recordings, I could still tell it was the same voice.

I looked up and sure enough, it was the same person. From the blond hair to the brown eyes.

President Snow was the Master.

* * *

**A/N: Please please PLEASE tell me it wasn't as obvious as I think it was that Snow was the Master! please R&R! expect chapter 3 soon.**


	3. Explaining

**A/N: Sorry for re-uploading, I completely changed up the story, so I had to re-write the chapter. I like the way it's going now better anyway :P enjoy!:**

* * *

I wanted to scream, to run, to hide, but I was too afraid to even move. I had never met the Master, or seen what he could really do, but I had heard stories. My fear of him had been the only thing left of my real life.

_"Sabrina, calm down, it's alright."_ I heard my father's voice, which had become nothing more than a stranger's voice, echo in my mind. _"I promise you he's not going to hurt you. Listen, as soon as they let you go, there will be an elevator somewhere nearby. Head straight to it and go to floor twelve."_

I looked around, expecting to see someone close by talking to me, but there was nobody, and I instantly thought I myself was going crazy.

The chariots started moving again, taking us to where we would be staying the next few days, the training center I think it was called.

As soon as our chariot stopped, I let go of Peeta's hand, which I had forgotten I was still holding, and glanced around, heading for the elevator the voice talked about, no idea why, as soon as I saw it, not stopping for anything, or anyone.

I didn't realize Peeta was following me until I got in the elevator and turned to press the button to take me up to the twelfth floor.

"Are you okay Sabrina? You seemed pretty freaked out when President Snow started talking." Peeta said, watching me worriedly.

"I _am_ freaked out. That man has plagued my nightmares since I was a child. The man you know as President Snow is no ordinary person." I said, realizing going in the elevator was a _bad_ idea.

I started feeling claustrophobic, like the walls were slowly closing in on me. I couldn't breathe. I slumped down in a corner and tried to make myself as small as possible, hyperventilating greatly.

"What do you mean 'plagued your nightmares?'" Peeta asked, both confused, and concerned.

The elevator opened at that moment and I immediately stumbled out of it, although I still felt claustrophobic. I knew I couldn't avoid the question, but I wanted to prolong it for as long as possible.

"Sabrina, seriously, what do you mean when you say that President Snow plagues your nightmares?" Peeta asked, walking out slowly behind me.

I sat in the hallway on my knees, my eyes shut tightly as I wished childishly that it was all just a bad dream, that when I opened my eyes I would be back in district 12 with…. Who? My family was all missing.

I took a deep breath and sighed before breaking the long silence with my explanation.

"President Snow isn't who you think he is. He's really an... an..." I started, my brow furrowing in confusion, not able to remember anything more than my fear for him. "I… I can't remember…"

At his silence, I continued, not daring to look up at him.

"Ever since I can remember, I've had terrible nightmares where… where President Snow is this… alien that looks human, called Time Lords… in those nightmares he was always referred to as the Master. My dad was in them two, always called the Doctor, but every time… the Master killed him." I said slowly, looking up as Peeta kneeled beside me.

"They're just nightmares, there's nothing to be afraid of. President Snow is a human, like us." Peeta insisted gently.

I nodded slowly; wanting desperately to believe him, even thought something gnawing in the back of my mind told me it just wasn't true.


End file.
